Jelly: I Can Wait forever
by Elmo148
Summary: This is my first story, it is a follow on about Jen and Tilly, after their final on screen episode. Has jen runied their relationship or will their love become stronger than ever!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please let me know what you all think, sorry if it's a bit boring. **

**Chapter 1**

Jen sat silently at her desk, trying to get her around what had just happened. 'Her eyes, oh those gorgeous green eyes, I have never seen so much hurt or anger in them' she thought. She places her hand on the side of her tingling face. "Why, why did I do that to her again we were getting on so well, you always mess things up don't you!" She says to herself.

Tilly was laid at on her bed at home, her heart pounding as if it was wanting to come out her chest, her eyes stinging from her uncontrollable crying. 'I hate her, why would she do this to me? She clearly knew that I was going to get expelled; she knew how much I wanted to become a GP, well she's ruined my career now I'm going to ruin hers'. Tilly was becoming so angry, tears just kept falling from her eyes, she spotted a couple of paintings that Jen had done for her, she walked over and tore them up, she couldn't stand the thought of anything being in her room that reminded her of Jen.

After a few hours when tilly had calmed down, she sat and thought about her times with Jen this made her smile, she realised that however much she hated Jen for doing this to her deep down she was still absolutely insanely in love with her and couldn't ruin everything that Jen had worked so hard for, however she was never going to forgive Jen for what she has done.

Back at Diane's Jen had just walked through the door; she kicked off her shoes, slammed her bag on the side and ran up to her room. Just before she managed to open the door Diane called out "Jen is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Diane what's up"

"Oh nothing Love I just wondered if you here for tea"

Diane walked down the corridor and noticed Jens red and puffy eyes. "are you ok Love?"

"I'm fine I'm just really tired that's all, I'm ok for tea I'm not really hungry"

With that Jen walked into her room and slumped down on her bed with a massive sigh.

"How am I going to get her back this time"

Was this the end of Jen and Tilly!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning, Jen woke at around 5.30am, she was used to waking up around this time but somehow this morning it felt different. She could see the sun rising through her blinds, normally this would give her a warm and happy feeling inside but not today. Today she felt nothing, no hurt, no pain, numbness just ran through her body. As she rose off her tear stained pillow she reached for her phone and contemplated texting Tilly. It had been a few days since it had happened, Tilly will have had time to cool off Jen thought. After typing out around 8 messages and deleting them all she gave up put her back on the side and laid back down. She must have dozed back off as she woke to the usual sound of Diane and Sinead arguing. As Jen had kept herself locked in her room since it had happened, Jen decided that it was about time to get up and go for a walk to try and clear her head in order for her plan how she was going to get her girl back.

Tilly woke with a massive headache, her eyes were sore from her uncontrollable tears; she had been struggling to sleep since it all happened. Tilly reached over to her phone and looked at the time "Errrrr" she groaned as she realised it was only 6am. She had only been asleep 2 hours, she had spent most of the night reciting in her head, why did Jen do what she did? Why would she hurt me like this? but for every question she kept asking herself she would soon find herself making up excuses for Jens behaviour. However much Tilly wanted to hate Jen for what she had done all the hurt and the pain she had caused her since they had met, she knew deep down that she couldn't her feelings for Jen were too strong, everything thing they had been through just be together made it too hard for her just to forget although that's all she wanted to do. "Pull yourself together Matilda" she said to herself. Tilly decided to get up and go for walk she needed to get her head sorted as she knew that she would be seeing Jen on Monday.

As Jen entered the village, she stops still; it was as if she had just hit a brick wall. Suddenly all the emotions flooded back into her body all at once as she starts to remember, that was where she first saw the stunning teen, under the arch was where she told the teen that they were going to have a really good summer. A smile stretches the length of Jens face as she begins to remember her times with Tilly; she gets a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach as if butterflies were fluttering around. Jen finally came crashing back down to earth as she felt a rain drop fall on her cheek, "Great" she said to herself as she ran towards college coffee. The rain didn't last long and Jen grabbed a Latte to go, as she was putting her purse back into her bag Jen didn't see the person coming through the door. As Jen bumped into them causing her to drop her coffee that exploded all over the floor, she immediately bent down to pick up the cup. "I'm really sorry" Jen laughed "I'm so Clumsy" , the person didn't respond, Jen could just feel a pair of eyes burning into her head, as she stood up she took a look at the person who was standing in front of her. Jen suddenly got a lump in her throat, she couldn't move.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I Would just like to say thank you for all your lovely reviews, they have all been so helpful. Please keep leaving me reviews so i know whether to keep writing :D **

Chapter 3

Jen felt like she was starting to have a panic attack, she wasn't ready to be face to face with teen. She hadn't prepared what she was going to say to her, how she was going to approach her, what she was going to do. Jens breathing became heavy, as she started to feel faint, she tried to push past Tilly but Tilly just stood there. Not saying a word her eyes were cold, no emotion on her face. Jen eventually managed to push past Tilly and sat down on the benches outside to calm herself down.

Tillys POV:

Oh my god there is she, right in front of my face, that perfume I love that perfume, her eyes are so big, her lips look so juicy I just want to touch them with mine. Crap. No. Pull yourself together. Suddenly she speaks; I feel anger, hurt, pain, and love. Wow these emotions mixed together are weird. Then that's it we are face to face. Gosh I feel sick. Say something Tilly say something. Nothing. Where's she gone.

Tilly didn't feel Jen push past her, her emotions were too busy destroying her body. Meanwhile Jen was still sat at the table with her head in her hands. Trying to control her breathing, she wanted nothing more than to feel her young lovers touch, as she remembers how Tilly used to calm her down just by holding her hand when things became difficult in their relationship.

Jen looks up slightly and sees a pair of legs in front of her as she recognises them straight away. Jen stands up too walk away. she's not ready to speak to her yet.

"You are unbelievable" Tilly huffs

Jen says nothing; a massive rush of guilt suddenly rips through her body, there's no escaping the confrontation now.

"Were you seriously just going to get up and ignore me, walk away like the other day never happened? Do you know what you have done to me? You have ruined any chance I had of getting a decent career! What kind of job am I going to get now, not my dream one like you have that's for sure! Since I met you I have always thought about your career put it first, before my own happiness" Tilly was starting to get really angry now, she wasn't bothered who heard or saw her. Tilly carried on, Jen kept her head down as tears began rolling down her cheeks. She was kind of expecting a similar reaction from Tilly, but she wasn't expecting this. Every single sentence that Tilly was throwing at her felt like it was burning through her soul, every single word cutting deeper and deeper than the next. This was a pain Jen had never experienced before, even when she split up with Rowie her ex. All of a sudden Jens words came out of nowhere "Shut up Tilly, just be quiet" Jen shouted. Tilly stepped back stunned, she had been too busy shouting at Jen to realise the mess Jen was in, but at that moment Tilly really didn't care.

"Please Tilly can we go and do this in folly it too…"

Tilly interrupts "what too Public for you is it Jen"

"Tilly please!"

"Fine" Tilly storms off in the direction of the Folly

Jen follows, her legs feel like jelly, her heart hurts, her heads spinning. "When is this nightmare going to end"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the folly, Jen and Tilly are sat side by side on the bench. Jen takes a deep breath.

"Tilly, I want…. I mean need you to understand why I did what I did" Jen goes to take Tillys hand in hers.

"Get your hands off me!... you don't have right to touch me anymore!" Tilly said angrily, snatching her hand away.

Tilly couldn't understand why she was reacting like this, she wanted nothing more than to take Jens face in her hands and kiss her passionately. She wanted Jen to take away all the pain and the hurt, sooth her hidden scars. Tilly remembered Jens smile, just one smile from Jen would make things seem 10 times better, it would get her through the day.

"Tilly, I was scared, when you came and told me that you wanted to go to Keeler and tell him everything I thought you meant everything, you were right I was a coward and my actions were callous" Jen took a deep breath and knelt down In front of Tilly "I never wanted to lose you Tilly, I didn't know what to do I panicked did the first thing that popped into my head, If id have thought for one second that Keller was going to expel you I'd never have….."

Tilly interrupts again, standing up "What? you'd have never have done it , what did you think was going to happen Jen, did you think me and Keeler were going to discuss what I said to in the emails, text messages and phone calls over a cup of tea, did you think he was going to laugh about it think that it was funny?" Jen looks away "Huh! Didn't think so! Do you even care that you have ruined my life?"

"Of course I care" Jen snaps back, "do you really think that I would have risked everything for you if I didn't care, I know I've hurt you but I can't turn back the clock Tilly what's done is done. The hurt that you are feeling, I feel it too, it's like 3000 bricks have come smashing down on my soul, like a razorblade is cutting at my heart" Jen walks closer to Tilly, who is now playing with her fingers. "I am beyond the point of hurt Jen!" Tilly says softly, with no attitude in her voice. This shocked Jen, maybe this is it she thought to herself, maybe this is my chance to try and get my gorgeous Matilda back, do I risk it do I go in for the kiss. Look at her lips, so tender so plump, I can only imagine how nice they would feel on mine right now, how much im wanting to taste her, touch her, snap out of it Jen. No go for it what's the worst that can happen, you will be no worse off than before. That was it, her need was too stronger, the urge to pounce at teen took over and within a matter of seconds Jen smashed her lips on to Tillys. Jen waited for a couple of seconds to see if Tilly would respond to Jens touch but just as she went to pull away Tilly pulled her back in, wrapping her arm around Jens waist, pulling her tongue into her mouth. The need to touch each other was too much, their emotions were strong, they were kissing like they had never done before. But then Tilly pulled away, much to Jens disappointment. "Im sorry, I can't do this, im not ready" Tilly stated as she started to walk away. Jen watched as Tilly made her way up the steps "Oh no Miss Evans! I'm not letting you walk away this time!" Jen whispered to herself as she chased Tilly up the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all your continued amazing reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

"Tilly, wait!" Jen calls out

Tilly stood still, facing away from Jen.

"Jen, please just leave me alone!"

"No Tilly im not giving up on us, I love you!"

Those words smashed into Tilly like a car crash, Tilly felt herself getting angry again.

"Love…..What do you know about love…. You don't hurt the people you love like this….you don't stamp all over the heart of the person you love!"

"What else can I say Tilly, Im sorry" Jen walked over to Tilly and placed her hand on her arm

"Please, im sorry, I love you, I know you love me too, if you can look me in the eyes and tell me this isn't true then, I'll walk away"

Tilly just stands there with her head down; she knows, Jen knows that she could never answer that question; she loves Jen more than anything in this world, even after everything she's done all the hurt and pain she just can't let her go.

"You know I can't do that Jen" Tilly replies as she fixes her eyes on the floor "but…"

"But nothing" Jen cuts her off "we are worth fighting for. After everything we have been through to be together. Let's not just throw away what we have just because I made a stupid mistake"

"I can't pretend like you didn't hurt me Jen, I can't pretend that you didn't betray my trust"

"I know that and I know it's going to be difficult for you to regain my trust, but please at least say we can try" by this time Jen was in Tilly's personal space breathing in her scent. "Please" Jen begged.

Tilly says nothing she's just stood there looking down at the floor. Jen lifted her hands and brushed them through the teens silky red hair, with the other hand she lifted Tillys chin. "I promise, I will never hurt you again Tilly, I love you so much, if you're not ready we can take things slow, I can wait forever"

Tilly still doesn't say a word she slowly opens her watery eyes to meet Jens, Jen leans into Tilly and kisses her softly. Tilly doesn't respond to Jens touch like she did before. Jen leans in for a second time, but this time she decided to heat the kiss up a little. As Tilly felt Jen tongue enter her mouth she immediately responds, as she melts into Jens arms, her legs feel like jelly as if they were going to buckle from underneath her at any moment. Jen feels Tilly's weakness and pushes her back up against a tree to support her. "mmmmmmm" Tilly moans, this was the response Jen needed to take things a bit further. As she works her way down to Tilly's neck she nuzzled her way in and starts to kiss and nibble it lightly. She slowly starts to stroke the side of Tilly's body, working her way closer and closer towards Tilly's breasts.

"Jen?!"

"Jen stop please" Tilly said trying to push Jen away.

"What, I have a done something wrong "Jen asked worriedly

"No, it's just I thought we were going to take things slow you know, and I don't want us to do… well that here!"

Jen was little shocked, before all this happened Jen often accused Tilly of having a one track mind. She often struggled to get Tilly to just sit and talk or watch a film.

"Well…" Jen said seductively, "how about we go back to mine and I show you how truly sorry I am?" Jen bit down on her bottom lip as she waited for Tilly's response, she wanted Tilly so bad.

"What about Diane and Liam?" Tilly said confused

"Well Diane has taken Sinead on a spa weekend and Liam has gone to visit our parents…. So what do say?"

"Ok, but only If it's to talk, eat junk and watch rubbish films" Tilly replied

"Deal"

Jen reached out to take Tillys hand, but Tilly just shook her head and smiled as she followed on behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at Diane's, Tilly perched on the end of sofa whilst Jen went over to the kitchen.

"Wine?" Jen asks smiling at Tilly

"Please" she replies

As Jen walks back over to the sofa, Tilly shifts uncomfortably. A strange feeling suddenly washes over her. Jen notices that Tilly looks uncomfortable, but she chooses to ignore it.

She understands how Tilly must be feeling; she hasn't exactly given her the best experience of a first proper relationship. There have been more ups and downs that she cares to remember, but deep down she's hoping that this things are going to be different this time. That they are going to come out of this stronger than ever before.

"Do you want to pick the film?" Jen asks

"No im cool, you pick"

Jen puts in the film and sits next to Tilly, who is still sat up straight with her hands placed on her lap, as if she waiting to meet someone important. A quarter of the way through the film and Jen notices that all Tilly has been doing is fidgeting and playing with her hands. Jen pauses the film and moves closer to Tilly.

"Tilly, what is it?" Jen asks

"Nothing, im fine" Tilly smiles

"Nothing huh? So are you going to tell me why this nothing has caused you to fidget and play with your hands since I put the film on?"

"Jen its nothing just leave it"

"Tilly" Jen sighs "I know I hurt you and I am going to pay for that for the rest of my life, but please, let me try and replace this pain with beautiful thoughts of me, of us." Jen places her hand on Tilly's leg.

"You will never know how truly sorry I am, I love you so much"

Tilly's eyes move to meet Jens, a small tear falls down Tillys face. As Jen turns to face Tilly she softly wipes the tear away.

She leans forward and softly brushes Tilly's lips with her own. Saying nothing Jen moves her head back slightly so that her eyes are fixed on Tillys. Their breathing both becomes heavier, their hearts drumming loudly, Tilly knew this was it she couldn't keep fighting this force.

Tilly moved forward and pushed her lips hard on to Jens, their kiss became heated their tongues entwined. The kiss becomes harder as they moan into each other's mouths, both encouraging each other to continue. Their hands become frantic exploring each other's bodies as if they are searching for something. Jen moves her head down to Tilly's neck sucking and gently biting on her ear lobe as she lowers her head. Tilly leans her head the opposite way giving Jen better access. "Mmmmmmm Jen" she moans as she thrusts her chest forward showing Jen that she wants more. Jen gently starts caressing Tilly's breasts on over her shirt. She doesn't want to risk moving things too quickly, but as she feels Tillys hand slowly stroking the inside of her leg she can't help herself. She moves back from Tilly as she sharply pulls off Tilly's top. Her eyes widen as she Tillys perfectly formed breasts in her bra. She moves her hands behind Tillys back as she un- hooks her bra, throwing it on the floor she quickly takes Tillys nipple in her mouth, whilst caressing the other with her hand. Tilly felt herself getting heated, her back arched, her moans reinforce the pleasure that Jen is inflicting on her.

"Let's take this to the bedroom" Jen whispers in Tillys ear, as she pulls Tilly up off the settee holding her tight to her body. Once the couple reach the bedroom Jen gently pushes Tilly on to bed as she straddles over her, she removes her own top and bra. Jen leans down and starts kissing Tilly passionately again. She slowly starts working her way down her body planting little kisses as she goes. Jen stops once she reaches the top of Tilly's jeans and softly begins to stroke around Tilly's stomach waiting to see whether she wants her to continue.

As Tilly reacts to Jens touch she takes this as Tillys word to continue, she quickly pulls Tillys jeans off throwing them on the floor. Jen begins to plant soft kisses on the inside of Tilly's leg working her way further up to leg. "oh, god Jen, you feel amazing" Tilly moans. Finally she reaches Tillys hot spot. Tilly can feel Jens breath on her as she wonders whether to proceed. "Touch me Jen" Tilly whispers, with this Jen pulls Tillys underwear from underneath her. "Are you sure?" Jen quizzed. "God Jen yes please just touch me" Tilly can't take any more; Jen is making her feel so explosive. As soon as she says this Jen takes Tilly fully her mouth teasing her with her fingers. It doesn't take Tilly long before Jen brings her to the hardest and strongest climax she has ever experienced. "Oh I've missed you. I love you so much" Tilly pants, before letting her body relax and quickly falling asleep. "I love you too gorgeous" Jen whispers into Tilly's ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Jen woke to find herself curled around Tilly, the biggest smile stretched across her face. She can't remember a time where she had been so happy, apart from when she and Tilly kissed on Crosby beach. Jen suddenly became curious as to what time it was, but didn't want to turn over in case she disturbed Tilly. She laid there for another 5 minutes then she slowly started to move her arm from underneath her.

"Mmmmmmm" Tilly groaned "what time is it?"

"5 past 7" Jen replied. She leant over and kissed Tilly lightly on the forehead "go back to sleep"

Tilly didn't reply she just lay on her back with her eyes still shut. Jen leans over and places her head on Tilly and drapes her arm over her chest. She moves her hand and starts drawing circles on her stomach, this makes Tilly gasp as jen brushes past her ticklish spots.

"Soooo, I was thinking we could maybe go to Crosby beach, and then I could treat you to a romantic meal" Jen says seductively

"Jen…." Tilly says uncomfortably as she moves her arm from underneath her and sits up. "Don't you think we need to talk?"

"We have talked, and kissed and made up" Jen smiles as she starts kissing Tillys neck.

"No I mean really talk, I know we have discussed how what has happened has made us feel but I need to start thinking about my future"

Jen looks at her confused "why discuss the future just take one step at a time"

"Well I can't do that can I Jen, it may have escaped your notice but you got me expelled from college"

"Tilly do we have to do this now" Jen moaned "can't we just have a nice weekend and think about that tomorrow" Jen opened her arms to invite Tilly into them. Tilly doesn't move she just stays in her upright position.

"No Jen we can't, if you are serious about us you will have this conversation with me, or…"

"or what?"

Tilly had a massive lump in her throat, she knew what she was about to say would cut through Jen "or I get up and leave for good…. It's your choice"

Jen couldn't believe what she had just heard, could Tilly really get up and walk away from their relationship. Just as she thought they were starting to get on again so well. She knew that it would take a lot for Tilly to trust her again and to be happy with her. Despite this she finally thought she was starting to make a break through. But then bang that brick wall that was there before suddenly appeared again.

"Fine" Jen finally said "But let me go make coffee first, I feel like I'll probably need to be a bit more alert for this conversation"

As Jen leaves the room, Tilly try's to figure out what it was that she actually wants to say. All her emotions were spinning around her head. Had it all been too much too quick? No Tilly thought to herself, I love her, this is what you do in relationships you fall out, then kiss and make up and we have done that. Jen walks back into the room with two cups and places one at the side of Tilly.

"Thank you" Tilly says

Jen walks round to her side of the bed, sits down and takes a deep breath. "Right, im ready" Jen thinks to herself.

They sit there for a couple of minutes in awkward silence, before Jen finally breaks the ice.

"Right, so what is it exactly that you want to talk about?"

"I don't really know exactly what it is I want to say to you" Tilly says. "But I suppose I want to start talking about my future, what am I going to do Jen, my parents are mad with me im surprised I haven't been grounded for eternity and my dreams have disappeared in front of me." Tilly's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Tilly listen to me" Jen says as she turns and takes Tillys face in her hands. "I promise you that first thing tomorrow morning I will go and see Mr Blake to see if there's anything I can do to try and get you back into 6th form"

"Mr Blake? Who's that" Tilly asks confused

"He's Mr keelers' replacement. Keeler got the sack shortly after I gave a presentation to the board of governors and told them straight about what was happening with the bullying problem at that college" Jen looks Tilly straight in her eyes, and took a deep breath "after you slapped me, I soon realised that I didn't like the person staring back at me either, I knew that in order to save our relationship I needed to speak up, do what was right!"

"Even, if it meant that you could have ruined your career?"

"Even so Tilly, the thought of losing you that kills me more than losing my stupid job, no more hot and cold Tilly im this just as deep as you are"

These words make Tilly melt, her eyes fill with tears again but for the first time in ages these were happy tears. Tilly grabs Jens face in her hands and kisses her passionately.

"I love you so much Jennifer Gilmore"


	8. Chapter 8

After a couple of hours of passionate love making they both lay there struggling to get their breath back. "oh my god" Jen laughs "I don't think I have ever felt like that in my life, when you touched me I got a tingling sensation through my body and as I got hotter I felt like electricity was shooting through my veins" Tilly giggles at Jens openness, this was a first for Tilly to hear maybe Jen had really changed.

"That is because, I, Miss Gilmore am awesome!" Tilly laughs as she leans over and kisses Jen lightly on the nose.

Tilly slowly gets off bed and heads towards the door, Jen manages to grab Tillys arm before she fully gets off. "Uh, where do you think you're going?" Jen asks.

Tilly turns herself around and starts crawling towards Jen "well….." Tilly says seductively "I. thought. You. wanted. To. Go. To. Crosby. Beach" she says between kisses.

"well, I did but now I think we can spend our day doing better things" Jen leans forward, kisses Tilly and places one hand on Tillys breast "much better things" Tilly smiles as Jen begins to kiss Tilly deeper Jen rises up off the bed onto her knees so that she can meet Tilly fully. Tillys hands slowly being to make her way down Jens body and round to her bottom, she gives it a cheeky slap which makes Jen pull away "Nope, you wanted to go to Crosby beach so we are going and if you hurry up and get in the shower I might just help you out with your situation" Tilly says as she looks Jens body up and down.

Jen looks confused at Tilly "what situation?" she asks

"This situation" as Tilly swiftly moves her hands round to Jens hotspot and feels her wetness, this causes Jen to moan. "Move it" Tilly says as she taps Jens bottom again.

As they both enter the bathroom Jen walks over to the shower and turns the water on. They both wait a couple of minutes before climbing in. As Jen feels the water cascading down her back this makes her feel even more heated than what she did in the bedroom, it also didn't help that she was watching Tilly scrubbing herself clean. Tilly spots jen watching her out the corner of her eye

"Like what you see do you" Tilly giggled

"Very much so" Jen replied as she bit her bottom lip "and if I remember rightly, you promised you would help me out with a certain problem I have" Jen pulled Tilly tightly into her body. "Well I don't feel like it now" Tilly replied trying not to laugh

"Oh! don't you now" " Jen said as she spins Tilly round pushing her back up against the wall "Tuff". Tilly gasps as the cold tiles meet her warm skin, their hands begin to explore each other's bodies but of course by now they were experts at knowing where to touch each other. Jen wasted no time and soon began grinding on Tillys leg whilst she was sucking and biting on Tilly's neck, Tilly bent her knee a little so that Jen could push down a little harder. The water felt cool as their bodies began to heat up, it didn't take long before Tilly could feel jen quiver, she knew that she wasn't far off from climaxing. She replaced her leg with her hand and thrusted two fingers inside of her "oh god Tilly" Jen moans. Jens body began to tense up, Tillys hand became faster, she kissed Jen harder, and held her tighter, as she brought jen to her climax. As Jen came back down from her high, she dropped her head on to Tillys shoulder "Oh god Tilly that was amazing, im exhausted" she said. This caused Tilly to laugh "Right well seen as though I have sorted out your one track mind, can we now have a proper shower and get ready to go the beach"

"Fine" Jen sulks "I think I can manage that!"

"You moody b..."

"uh..." Jen interrupts "Less of the language young lady or I will have to punish you"

"yeah, yeah, promises promises" Tilly laughs giving Jen a cheeky wink.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all your lovely continued reviews, they have made writing this so much more enjoyable **

They finally arrived at Crosby beach, the journey had been a mixture of general chit chat and silence, but not an uncomfortable silence like they had experienced before, they were just enjoying being in each other's company. The pair finally reach their destination, Jen pulls out some art supplies and a blanket from the boot and they head down towards the beach. After a bit of bickering about where to sit the pair finally agree on a spot and Jen places the blanket down. It doesn't take long for them to start sketching, no words being exchanged just the occasional glance and smile as they both concentrate on the paper in front of them.

"Heyy…." Tilly says as she catches Jen trying to take a peek at what she is sketching. "Not yet im not finished"

Jen laughs and goes back to concentrating on her own work. After a while Jen finishes what she was sketching and begins to get bored. "Tiiiiilllllyyyyy…." Jen begins to say playfully as she prods Tilly in her side. Tilly shoots her a look and goes back to sketching.

"Tiiiilllllyyyy…." Jen says again, "have you finished yet?"

"No" Tilly laughs "go and do something to occupy your time for just 5 more minutes"

Jen huffs and slams her back down so she's lying flat. Tilly tries her best not to laugh at Jens moodiness, this is a quality in Jen that she finds the most attractive even though on the odd occasion Jens sulkiness can be quite annoying.

"Right" Tilly says finally "I've finished"

"let's see then" Jen says as she quickly pulls the paper out of Tillys hand.

"Hey" Tilly responds as lunges towards Jen trying to get it back, Jen extends her free arm to keep Tilly away. As Tilly struggles she realises that she is losing the battle and gives in.

"Fine" Tilly sulks, "look at it, and then mock me for it!"

"Awwww baby, I would never mock you" Jen jests.

As Jen finally manages to take a look at what Tilly has sketched, her heart immediately melts. Tilly had drawn a picture of two dark figures stood by the shore line holding hands and in the distance you could see sun setting. Jen rubs her thumb over the silhouettes as she comes over all emotional. "Tilly" Jen finally manages to get out, not taking her eyes off the picture as she speaks. "This is beautiful"

"That is because you are beautiful, the love I feel for you is beautiful" Tilly smiles as she walks over places her hand on Jens shoulder. The two stand there in silence for a couple of minutes letting their emotions wash all over their bodies, the air feeling cool as it blows through their hair.

Tilly finally breaks the silence. "Can we go and get some food and a coffee, I need to warm up"

"Yes of course" Jen smiles as she wipes away the tear that had fallen down her face.

During dinner Tilly notices that Jen is being quieter than usual.

"Are you okay?" Tilly asks "it's just I've noticed that, you have been a little quiet since you looked at my drawing"

"Im fine" Jen replies as she squeezes Tillys hand. "I've just been thinking about how much I've loved this weekend and how I don't want to have to go back to us sneaking around. I want to be able to wake up to you every morning; I want to be able to hold you close in my arms at night. I just…."

"Just" Tilly asks

"Love you so much" Jen finally gets out

"Awwww" Tilly mocks "I love you too baby"

As the pair finish up, the waitress comes over to empty their plates "Could I get you any desserts?" she asks. Jen shoots a look at Tilly she can see her smirking at what the waitress had just asked. "Were okay for now thank you" Jen responds

"So, Miss Evans would you like any dessert?" Jen asks rising her eyebrow knowing the response that she is going to get. What she didn't realise was that Tilly was already one step ahead.

"Naaa im not bothered!" Tilly shrugs looking directly towards the bathroom; Tilly stands up and makes her way towards the door shooting a look at Jen as she enters.

Just as Tilly thought within a matter of seconds Jen has followed her in.

"What are you doing in here?" Tilly questions trying not to laugh

"As if you don't already know" Jen says back as she seductively walks up to Tilly wrapping her arms around her waist. Tilly leans in and kisses Jen deeply causing Jen to moan in her mouth.

"So I suppose you expected me to come in here so that you could make all hot and bothered and then have your wicked way with me in a public bathroom?"

"The thought never even crossed my mind" Tilly responded smiling under their kiss. Jen kisses Tilly hard and then pulls away.

"Good" Jen smirks "cause it's not gonna happen" Jen laughs as she walks out of the bathroom

"Hey" Tilly shouts as she chases Jen out of the restaurant. As they step out of the door the cool breeze from the late afternoon hits them instantly making tilly shiver.

"Right gorgeous as much as I really don't want to, I think we need to start thinking about heading back it's getting late and I have to get some things ready for tomorrow so I can help get you back where you belong"

Tilly smiled and nodded as she followed Jen back to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Monday morning; Jen headed straight for Mr Blake's office.

*knock knock*

'Come in' Patrick shouted

Jen entered the room nervously. She wondered whether he would be suspicious about asking him to consider letting Tilly back into college, but she knew that if she didn't Tilly would never forgive her.

'Ahhh Miss Gilmore what can I do for you?'

'Well Mr Blake I've come to see you about Matilida Evans'

'Oh yes Miss Evans, Mr Keeler updated me about her, Stalked you didn't she? Shame really I heard she was on course for Cambridge, but with a black mark against her name I doubt they will accept her now… what about her?'

Fear ran through Jens body, 'what have I done' she thought 'I didn't realise how much damage id caused…. Right Jen focus you have to sort this out'

'Yes…. Well no, not really I just think she had a bit of a crush and It was my own fault I should have seen the signs, sorted it out myself before I came running to Mr Keeler, I just don't want her to be punished for something that was never really a problem in the first place'

'Right… so if it wasn't a problem why did you report her'

' I don't know I got scared thought shed start making things up, tell her friends then it would spread round the school like wildfire' Shit no wait im making out like shes a lier… Jen though to herself, 'I was wrong none of her messages were flirtatious nor did they insinuate that she liked me in that way. I just feel that you have lost a great student, who could be a real asset to the school, I just feel that you should re-consider her position here, I feel that she could be a great role model to some of the other students '

'Ok….. I hear what you're saying Miss Gilmore, I will have a think and reconsider Miss Evans position in our school, I shall contact her by the end of the day.'

'Thank you sir' And Jen left with the biggest smile on her face ' Yes' she said to herself 'I think ive done it'

Back at home Tilly had been wearing her bedroom floor out by pacing up and down since 6am, she couldn't sleep she was too nervous about today. Finally she received a text from Jen.

**Hey Sexy lady, how are you today? **

**I just wanted to tell you about one of the best weekends of my life**

**With the most beautiful girl in the world ;)**

**But no seriously I have had a word with Mr Blake **

**He says he is going to consider letting you back in the school **

**Hes going to ring you by the end of the day. **

**Don't worry too much, I think he was happy with what I said about you **

**Have a good day **

**Can I see you later? **

**XxxxxJxxxxx**

**Hey baby, that's great news **

**Lets hope so eh? Then you can really make it up to me **

**All day every day ;P **

**Yes of course meet you in the folly around 6? **

**Love you **

**Xxxxx**

The day dragged by, it was 2.50 and Tilly hadn't received a phone call. She was Missing Jen but didn't want to bother her as she was teaching all day.

3.15 came and Tillys house phone went…..

'Hey Tills its mum, im just letting you know me and your dad won't be home tonight we have stay in London this case is taking longer than I expected and your dad has a meeting first thing.. see you tomorrow night'

Tilly put the phone down and within a matter of seconds it rang again.

'Hello!'

'Hi, Is this Matilida Evans'

'Yeah speaking'

'Hello this is Mr Blake from Hollyoaks 6th Form, Miss Gilmore has been to see me today and asked me to reconsider your position at our school, after a lot of praise from her I have decided to let you return to the school as of tomorrow' Patrick said

'Really, that's gre… 'Tilly smiled before being cut off before she could finish her sentence.

'However I have to warn you that if I hear you and Miss Gilmores name in anything more than a professional sentence, you will be thrown out of this school quicker than you can say expulsion.. do we understand each other?' Mr Blake stated in a sharp town.

Tilly gulped and replied with a 'yes, sir'

'Good, I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow Miss Evans'

It was the end of the school day and Jen pulled her phone out to see if she had any news from Tilly.

**Hey, **

**Mr Blake has just phoned he's letting me come back to college tomorrow. **

**And I was also letting you know that I have the house to myself tonight. **

**So I was thinking maybe you could come round and we could have some **

**Jen and Tilly Time? **

**Xxxx**

Jen didn't read much of the text as soon as she saw Jen and Tilly time she instantly replied.

**Sounds good, be round for 6 **

**Ill bring the wine ;) **

**Love you **

**xxxxJxxxx **


	11. Chapter 11

Jen pulled up to Tillys at 5.55pm. She left the car at the top of the road just in case her parents came home. She knew her dad would recognise is straight away after Tilly stole it. Jen sat back on her car for a few minutes to compose herself ; she was over excited at the thought of spending the whole night with Tilly. The biggest smile, stretched across her face. Everything was just going so perfect, she had managed to get her girl back, she had managed to get her back into college and even Mr Blake and mentioned to her earlier about a possible promotion.

Jen eventually left her car and headed for Tillys front door, she had got a bunch of flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine In the other.

Inside Tilly was putting the finishing touches to her meal that she had prepared for the two of them. She had set the table and put a candle in the middle to make it romantic. She had some smooth music playing in the back ground. Tilly looked at the time and saw that it was 5.57pm. 'Jen should be here any minute' she smiled.

Just then there was a knock at the door she was greeted with a huge bunch of lilies, which were Tillys favourite. 'oh Jen these are beautiful' Tilly smiled.

Jen ran her thumb over Tilly's cheek, leaned in and whispered 'not as beautiful as you'.

Tilly smiled and then began to laugh. 'you're so cheesy' she said as she walked into the kitchen

Jen followed and tuted. ' What?' Tilly asked.

Jen nodded towards the table…. 'And you call me cheesy' she laughed.

'What' Tilly shrugged 'am I not allowed to treat my girlfriend to a romantic meal.

'No, you're not….' Jen said with a straight face. 'Especially when you have even given me a kiss yet!'

'Oh, how rude of me!' Tilly Joked.

Tilly walked over and placed a small kiss on Jens lips ' Better?' Tilly questioned ' Not quite..' Jen replied and pulled Tilly in for a deeper more longing kiss.

Jen started to heat up the kiss by kissing Tilly deeper and pulling Tillys tongue into her mouth. Jens hands moved slowly down Tillys back, caressing Tillys bum. Just as Tilly was about to mover her hand to Jens breast they both jumped as the alarm went off on the oven. 'Saved by the alarm!' Tilly laughed. ' 'What is that supposed to mean' Jen said slightly annoyed, as she was getting so heated and then the alarm ruined it. Tilly walked up to Jen and wrapped her arm around her waist.

' It means my dear, that dinner would have been ruined, then that would have ruined my plans for dessert' Tilly winked as she walked back over to the oven.

'well your dinner ruined my plans' Jen sulked.

Tilly laughed as she began to plate up the food.

They both had a lovely meal, having general couple conversations like how's your day been? They had a few conversations about art and galleries that Jen wants to visit. Jen also asked Tilly if she would like to go away for the week during the summer break.

'That would be amazing Jen' Tilly stated ' Can we go somewhere hot and romantic like Greece?'

' Yeah, if you like we can have a look over the next few weeks' Jen shrugged.

After they had finished, they both tidied up the kitchen and went and laid on the settee.

They stayed there for half an hour not, talking just cuddling and stroking each other lightly.

'Thank you' Tilly said eventually breaking the silence.

'What for?' Jen laughed

'For getting me back into college and not giving up on me and also…. just for being you!' Tilly smiled and kissed Jen lightly on the cheek.

Jen smiled and held Tilly closer to her.

After a while Tilly decided that she was gonna head up for a bath.

'Can I join you?' Jen asked as tilly was heading up stairs. ' do you need to ask' Tilly laughed. Jen got in first so that Tilly could lean against her. As they soaked up the warmth, Jen began to pour water over Tilly's breasts; jen soon replaced the water with her hands and began to massage them.

Tilly moaned and shot her head back on to Jens belly. Jen lent forward and kissed Tilly deeply, Tilly reciprocated and pulled jens tongue in to her mouth. Jens hands moved from Tilly's breasts and slowly worked their way down her body to her heated area. Jen massaged Tilly's hotspot, and soon spotted that Tilly was struggling. 'Oh Jen…mmmmmmm' she moaned. Her legs were shaking, jen knew that Tilly was nearly there 'Enter me' Tilly whispered. Tilly moved into a comfortable position….and Jen plunged two fingers inside her. Tilly's body was moving to the rhythm of Jens fingers… 'Oh god Jen… im coming' just as her orgasm was ripping its way through her body… It was cut short by a loud bang.

"Matilida?!" someone shouted from down stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

They both looked at each other as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Jen had turned white with fear she couldn't move, Tilly was holding on to Jens arm that tightly that she was starting to lose the colour in her arm. "Matilida!" they heard again, getting closer this time.

Tilly looked at Jen. "Its my Gran! " she said.

"Gran, im in the bath ill be down in a second!"

"ok, love" she replied ill go and stick the kettle on.

Both the girls quickly jumped out the bath, Jen scrambled for a towel.

"Oh god Tilly what am I going to do, we were so close to getting caught. I have to leave! How am I going to get out the house?" Jen rambled

"Chill out Jen, just go into my bedroom and stay there ill go and see what she wants she wont come up here I promise"

"chill out, how can I Chill out I have just nearly been caught naked in the bath with my student by her grandmother!"

Tilly was quite taken back by Jens remark. Jen was oblivious to what she had just said; she was too worried about Tillys Gran being down stairs.

"Oh right just your student am I? Right well go and stay in your students bedroom, then you can leave!" Tilly said with quite a bit of attitude.

Jen didn't know what to say she walked out of the bathroom and straight into Tillys room, with her head down. She could feel Tilly's eyes burning into her as they followed her out of the bathroom. Tilly quickly through her clothes on and went down stairs.

"Hiya, Gran she said… what brings you here?"

"well, your mum phoned me dear said that she had to stay in London and because it was so last minute asked me to come and check to make sure you were ok!"

"well, im fine Gran thank you for stopping by…. You don't have to stay though I was just having a bath then was going to watch some films and go to bed"

"oh… don't have to stay got someone hiding upstairs have we?" her gran said as she raised her eyebrow.

Suddenly Tilly froze.

"What. No. What I meant was. That. Well. I was just going to chill!"

"It's ok Tilly I was just messing around. Im not going to stay any way love im off to my dance. So im glad your ok and ill see you when I see you!"

"yeah, bye Gran!"

Tilly slid down on the door as she closed it, putting her head on to her knees. She was still hurt from Jens remark, now she knew she had to go up and face her about it. She knew Jen would annoyed because of the way she spoke to her. "She'll probably just treat me as a child again….like she always does when the heat gets turned up on our relationship…..Well not this time.. im not letting her walk out on us again I really thought things were going to be ok this time around" Tilly thought to herself.

Tilly eventually made her way upstairs, as she entered her room jen was sat on the edge of the bed with her head down and her hands in her lap. Tilly walked over to her dressing table and lent against it. 'Im sorry' Jen eventually said keeping her eyes fixed to the floor.

'well you could have the decency to look at me when your apologising!'

Jen slowly lifted her head and slowly started to walk over to Tilly. 'Im really really sorry, I got scared, I didn't mean to say what I said.. I just panicked.. please forgive me we were having such a lovely evening' Jen pleaded

Tilly thought it was funny when she saw jen beg… she tried to keep a straight face but all she wanted to was laugh and it took her a while to compose herself so she could respond. Jen was getting annoyed by this point, as being ignored is one of her pet hates. 'you say that you want to be treat like an adult, then when things get a bit tough and we starting having a discussion you ignore me.. so you could at least have the decency to speak to me!"

Tilly couldn't hold her laughter in this time. 'Whats so funny?' Jen said sternly

Tilly walked up the Jen and wrapped her arms around her waist ' You' she said still laughing. Then lent in a kissed Jen deeply, all the fighting and arguing was soon forgotten as they made love until the early hours of the morning and fell asleep In each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N.. Thank you all for your reviews... please keep on leaving them so I can develop my story if you all want me too!**

Tilly woke to the sound of Jen clattering around in the Kitchen. Just as she was about the get out of bed Jen came through the door with a tray, she placed it down on Tillys legs and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'Good morning' Jen smiled as she climbed back into bed at the side of Tilly.

'Someone's cheery this morning' Tilly replied

Jen lent over and kissed Tilly hard on the lips…. ' That is because I spent the night with this beautiful intelligent gorgeous girl, had the most mind blowing make up sex with her and then because I couldn't sleep even booked us our. Very. First. Holiday' She said between kisses.

'Really?' Tilly said excitedly….. 'Where are we going, when are we going and how did you afford that I thought you were broke?'

'It's a surprise, but speak to your mum and dad, we fly on the 30th of June for 2 weeks!'

'Oh my god Jen its going to be amazing I cant wait! I can just tell my mum and dad that im going to Heathers for 2 weeks'

' that's sorted then, Right missis' Jen said as she removed the tray from Tillys lap 'You need to be getting up and get ready for your first day back at college'

Tilly had got her arms round jens waist and was planting little kisses along her back. ' cant we just have 5 more minutes please!' She pleaded

'No!' Jen replied much to Tillys disappointment, 'You need to get ready we cant have you late for your first day back now can we'

Jen dropped Tilly off in the dog car park. Jen kissed Tilly passionately before Tilly exited the car. ' I am sorry about last night you know, I never want to hurt you again Tilly…. you are my everything and I never thought id say that to anyone! It's the little things I miss when im not with you, like how you giggle when you see something on TV, the way you close your eyes when we're making love, how you bite your tongue when your concentrating and how you get those little lines are your head when your frowning. I love you Matilida Evans!'

Tilly was touched by Jens openness; tears ran down her cheek as she felt every word that left Jens mouth settle in her heart. She loves it when Jen is this open about her feelings as it is a very rare occurrence. She didn't know what to say that could be that so she replied with a simple smile and an 'I love you too!' as she got out the car and headed towards the village where she was meeting up with George and phoebe.

The Trio arrived at school George and phoebe headed to the common room and Tilly made her way to Mr Blakes office. As she was walking she thought she would send Jen a text although she knew she would be seeing her in half an hour as her first class was general studies, then she had 3 periods of art of which Jen was the teacher. Jen too thought that she would drop Tilly a text before the start of school as she knew she had to try and keep away from her so as not to cause suspicion. As Tilly made her way down the corridor she was too busy looking at her phone to notice that someone was approaching. She only relalised someone was their when she bumped into them causing her phone and a load of papers to flying. 'Oh sorry Miss!' Tilly said before realising it was Jen she whispered ' its ok you can bump into me any day' and with a wink she gathered her papers and carried on towards her classroom.

After a few stern words from Mr Blake Tilly met up with George again and headed towards Jens room. 'I don't think Mr Blake likes me' Tilly stated as she linked Georges arm….. 'Why not? Has he said something?' he replied ' No not really, its more how he says it he has a really sharp tone, its actually quite scary..' 'Hmmm… yeah I know I certainly wouldn't want to be on his bad side.' They both shrugged and laughed as they entered the class room, where they were greeting with Jen at the door.

'Morning Miss' George said

'Good morning George…..Tilly' she nodded.

As Tilly walked past her she felt something stroke her bum, as she turned around Jen gave her a mischievous grin. All four periods passes rather quickly much to the pairs disappointment, however they managed to share a few glances and Jen occasionally brushed her hand against Tillys arm as she was walking past.

At the end of the lesson she asked Tilly to stay behind, Tilly at this point was feeling rather mischievous and thought she would try and push some of Jens buttons.

'What can I do for you Miss!' Tilly said flirtatiously as she made her way slowly around the desk.

'Well Miss Evans, I just wanted to see how you were getting on, on your first day back just checking that you know where you need to catch up and what you need to do'

'Yep…. Im fine!' Tilly said quickly as she accidently on purpose knocked Jens pen holder off the desk on to the floor. 'Oh, sorry Miss ill get that' as Tilly bent down, she realised that some of the pens had gone under the desk… 'this is a perfect opportunity to get my own back for earlier' she thought.

As tilly made her way under the desk, she started to caress the inside of jens leg lacing it with light kisses.

'Tilly, what are you doing' Jen said shocked

'Nothing, im just minding my own business picking up your pens' she replied trying not to laugh

'Get on with it then… we cant risk getting caught' Jens words fell on deaf ears as Tilly continued to tease Jen. Jen let out a little giggle as tilly made her way to the lining of her under wear ' Tilly, no we cant what if someone comes in' ' that's what makes it so exciting… doesn't it?' Tilly questioned. Jen just laughed and stroked Tillys face as she remembers the day they were sat in the park and she took her to college coffee for a coffee and cake… although that scenario was a little different. However much jen knew that this was wrong Tilly had get Jen so heated that she couldn't let her go now. As tilly worked on Jens hotspot, she could tell that Jen was finding it hard to relax. She knew that she would have to work harder to get jen more heated. It didn't take long and within 15 minutes Jen was struggling to keep herself composed, Tilly often had to work harder on Jen as after all she was more experienced. However within a matter of minutes Jens legs began to shake… she was contracting around Tillys and had to bite on to her cardigan so that she didn't scream the school down with Tilly's name. Tilly rested her head on Jens legs and pushed down on them to stop them from shaking. Once she had come round from her always mind blowing orgasms….She kissed Tilly on her lips and said 'you are despicable'

Tilly shrugged ' call it pay back from this morning, see you Miss'. With that she left and headed towards the common room. Leaving Jen gobsmacked!


End file.
